


Dragon's Heat

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of nonstop work, Charlie and Draco finally get some time alone.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Heat

The last week had been utterly insane. The majority of the dragons at the reserve had gone into heat around the same time. Since a dragon's heat lasted exactly one week, dragon-keepers Charlie and Draco hadn't gotten much sleep, had barely anything to eat, or had any personal time with each other.

Tonight marked the end of the madness. Charlie and Draco entered their apartment, exhausted beyond words. They took turns massaging each other's backs. Slowly, massaging turned into caresses which lead to kisses. Soon enough the older man had his lover pinned down on the wool sheets, and was thrusting into him. They were enveloped by the warmth and love they were creating.

They didn't last very long, not that they minded. Charlie wrapped the blanket around them both to keep out the seeping winter cold. He kissed his Draco's pale, sweaty hair, and murmured endearments. He watched as his soul mate slept in his arms that night, basking in the beauty of his young lover, feeling peace for the first time all week.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
